The Love Hate Game
by kaoruXmiyuki
Summary: Two girls are going to teach the hitachiin twins that they don't have to be in there own little world Genre: Drama and Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

**The Love Hate Game**

Chapter 1

DING DONG

I heard the warning the bell ring indicating class is going to start soon. I looked up in awe at how huge the school is.

I have never seen a building so big before. I stopped staring when some kids looked at me in a confused manner. I bowed my head and started walking.

I was new to this school so I didn't know how it worked. As i was walking in the pink building, i notice how everyone was dressed in the school uniform and i was wearing a pair of black baggy jeans a blue top and a black over sized hoodie, i stuck out like a sour thump.

"Sora is that you?" i heard someone say behind me. I smiled and walked towards her with a smile.

"Yuki it's great to see you. I thought for a second there, I was the only one going to Ouran" i said with a small smile to my friend. She was wearing favourite pair of red converse, blue baggy jeans a red top and a grey hoodie.

Yuki still had her short jet black hair with dark purple highlight boy cut hair still as messy as ever while i had my silvery white short hair with aqua blue highlights also messy made which made us easily mistaken for guys or better yet shota's.

"Oh I miss you so much; the summer was so long without you how are your mum and sister"

"They're pretty good mum's just a little sick" I said with a small smile.

"Well i hope she gets better" Yuki said with a genuine smile.

"Yuki why aren't wearing the school uniform i thought you said your family is rich" i said as we were heading for our class; class 1A.

"Yeah we are but i didn't want you to be the only first year or the only person in the school without the school uniform" I smiled whole heartedly

"You really didn't have to do that, i might not be rich like you but you did have to do that"

"i know but i just wanted to your like my little sister" Yuki said which made me smile

We finally reached our destination when the final warning bell for class finally rang. Girls and boys all ran into the class and even our teacher didn't notice us. class 1A

"wow" said the surprised Yuki. I nodded in agreement. I walked up to the door and knocked on it .

i heard a come in and did what i was told with Yuki on my heel. I heard people gasp but i think it was mostly girls and some boys.

The once that gasped all had blushes on their faces. I felt really uncomfortable with their stares locked on us. I could sense Yuki was the same. I took a big breath indicating to Yuki I won't speak first.

She sighed and began with "Hi I'm Yuki Kido and this is Sora Kimura. I am 15 years old and so is Sora" She finished with "it's nice to meet you all"

No more than five seconds almost the whole class started screaming. The screams started to die down a little. I probably looked confused because Yuki started giggling. As if on cue the screaming started all over again.

Yuki took my hand to go and ask the teacher where we sit. He said at the back of the class near the window.

As we were going to are sits i thought i heard him say _"great another Hitachiin twins. i hope these once actually learn something and not play games for the rest of the class"_.

If i didn't look confuse then i defiantly do now.

_Who are the hitachiin twins?_

After the screams die down once again class finally begun. I still didn't know why the girls were screaming like that but it looked like Yuki did and that what confuse me most of all.

For the next few classes that what kept on happening.

It was lunch time now and I was starving, Yuki and I went to the lunch room to eat. I felt really weird like someone or someone's were watching me.

I looked around and saw three girls with trays in their hand looking like they were debating if they should sit or not.

One had long wavy blond hair, the other had shoulder length hair and the last one had fiery red hair. They all looked kind familiar.

I had a small smile on my face i looked at Yuki and found out she was looking at me. She smiled and cocked her head to where the girls were and indicating that they should sit here.

I gave a quick smile saying they could sits here, if they want that is.

Yuki stood up and looked at the girls before saying "Hey are you guys coming or not"

They looked surprised they even thought she was talking to someone else because they were looking around them. When they finally realise she was talking to them they rushed from where they were standing to the table we were using.

They sat opposite us looking kind of nerves. I gave them a reassuring smile telling them they shouldn't worried.

"Are you guys ok" Yuki asked getting a little too close to them. They let out a small scream of delight.

We talked to them for a while, just talking about normal stuff you ask people if you want to know them.

When we were talking to them one of the said "you act just like the host club"

I was confused and Yuki could tell, then she told me a host club is a group of guys who entertain girls.

I was still confused but i had a good idea of what it was.

We were talking for a while when we heard screaming, mostly from girls.

Me and Yuki Looked around to see what the fuss was all about. Then we heard the girls that was sitting beside us screaming "It's the Host Club"

When we looked back to where girls were crowding around we saw 5 boys, they were all good looking in a girl sense.

The oldest one looking like he was in third year third year. He had black hair glasses and was wearing a fake smile to al l the girls who seem to call him Kouya.

The second oldest person that also looked like a third year there had blond hair violet eyes and he seems like he's high, seriously the boy jumping like he'd just finished a bottle of Guinness.

Then there was a feminine looking guy, with light brown hair and big, scratch that huge brown eyes.

Last was...Twins. They both had orangey brownish hair. Mischievous amber-coloured eyes.

They all look extremely handsome but those two just seemed different.

"So there the famous host club" she said with a hint of curiosity and attitude.

I could only nod, agreeing that there making a big deal out of nothing.

There just boys, boys that can easily break your hearts.

I started looking at them again and realised that they were walking toward us.

I look behind me and saw a table that said ~Host Club Only~

I heard some of the girls laughing at me and Yuki, then i realise me and Yuki were twitching our eye's.

"You must be kidding me?" started yuki "why would they need a place where only the club can sit"

I shrugged; I couldn't understand it myself.

We finally left the girls, who looked extremely disappointed.

We went to throw our bento away, but then there was a little problem.

We weren't exactly looking where we were going and bombed into someone. The good news is, the food didn't go on top of us. The bad news is that the food went all over the twins from that club.

Time paused; no one made any move the student in the cafeteria were all silent. The teachers were all silent. The host club were all silent. Everyone was silent except;

"Hahahahahahahahahhahaha!" Yuki was laughing so hard she was crying while rolling on floor.

Few seconds later i joined in on the laughing. Oh come on who wouldn't laugh at too twins who fell on the floor with left over bent from last night and food from this rich ass cafeteria.

Then we heard someone around the direction of the twin laugh louder than the both of us together.

"Tamaki why are you laughing at Hikaru and kaoru" The drunkard looking boy kept on laughing. Then i got nudged by Yuki, with the gleam in her eye's i could tell what she's thinking. That's when i finally knew what was going on, and that's when I started smirking.

"Huruhi are you insane" he's still laughing away "When do we ever witness the twins falling down on the butt's and food all over them.

"They usually just do it to us" when he finished say that the then the feminine boy started laughing. The guy with the glass didn't laugh but had agleam of amusement in his eyes.

I look back at the twin to see that they both looked mad... who was i kidding they looked absolutely FURIOUS!

Then finally one of them spoke "You guys what so funny as you can see two lower disgusting commoners boyswho spilled there disgusting lunch at us are just laughing at higher honour"

Their friends were helping them clean of the food on them. A sorry and good person would go over there and apologise but we were defiantly not sorry.

The _host club _left the cafeteria.

Everywhere was silent... Oh no he didn't! OH NO HE DID'T!

He didn't just call me a _**LOWER DISGUSTING COMMONER and... and... BOYS on top of that.**_ He's going to pay big time. They think were boys... will give them boys.

I looked over at Yuki and i see the fire in her in her eyes

"Hikaru and Kaoru... this isn't over, not by a long shot"

And the rest of the day was normal but all Yuki and I could think about was hikaru and kaoru.

They're going to pay commoner... hm...


	2. Chapter 2

The Love Hate Game

Chapter2

"You ready" I looked up at Yuki and nodded. "Well let's go to the amazing host club" Yuki said very sarcastically. Well were going to the host club to apologise.

You see its been exactly three days since the incident. When we went to my house we were both in a bad mood because of what the twins said.

My mum notice this and made us promise to apologise to the twins say thing like "how you wouldn't like it if someone did that to you" and "the poor boys and all those stuff"

We told her the entire things that the boys said to us but she just told us maybe they didn't mean it.

Thats my mum for you she's too nice for her own good. So here we were at the door of music #3 force to apologise to those stupid boys. Life is really unfair.

**No-ONE POV**

They opened the door hearing a chorus of boys saying welcome and a bunch of rose pedals flying around them.

"What the heck!" they both screamed.

"Oh it's only you two" the twin on the left said in a bored and annoyed tone. "Why are you two **UGLY COMMONARS **DOING HERE" said the one on the right.

Tension raised in the room. It took all they had ALL THEY HAD not to strangle those two... demons.

"Why are they so ugly kao-chan seriously" sora notice the one on the left had a more mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I know Hika seriously haven't they at least heard of make up?" Yuki saw something she couldn't believe. The one on the right was looking straight into her eyes but no, mischievous glint or cockiness but... it looked like an apologetic look? Like the things he's saying isn't what he mean?

"_I'll look into this later" _thought Yuki.

"Ugly stupid hideous common-"

"Don't you dare say that word" Sora's eyes were filled with murderous anger, looking like she was about to kill someone with a single glance.

Yuki's eyes widened with fear, but that didn't stop the twin from his cockiness.

"And... What. Will. You. _Do~_" _The twin said strengthen out the last word for more emphasis going in his words. _

" Why you-" But she never got to finish those last words before a herd full of girls came in.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK" The girls shriek when they saw Yuki and Sora in the room.

Before neither of the girls could say a word, they were being pushed to, Two unoccupied couch/sofa and a table in the middle.

Since only Four people can sit in the couch/sofa Three girls were in both Sora and Yuki's couch/sora.

There was a line for both girls area's leaving the host club and going down the hall.

They were asking question like;

_When did you joined the host club_

_Are you fitting well._

_Do you have a girlfriend._

_Are you a virgin._

And more, the only thing the girls thought was;

'_This is going to be a long day'_

_**Yuki's POV**_

Finally, i was finished. I looked over at Sora Knowing full well she doesn't like people she doesn't know ask her personal questions. I smiled a little remembering her terrified face when one of the girls asked her if she was a virgin.

Her face was a mixture of a scared kitten and a helpless dog who lost his owner. I sighed

Before my mind could go back to my previous thoughts I heard a very girlish scream. I whipped my head to the source.

"MUMMY did you see how many girls came over to those boys it wasn't fair, IT WASN'T FAIR"

"Haha the boss is crying" said the two twins. I couldn't help but smile to that, it was kind of cute, like too little boys playing with their friends just light teasing.

I didn't realise i was staring at one of the twins. I couldn't 100% tell which one was which but i had a feeling it was the same twin who gave me the sympathetic look.

When I kept looking i could see... ON NOO did he just... did he just... wink at me? DANM i blushing.

He had a smirk on his face which made me go red even more, i just turn away trying to save myself from over heat.

'_What is he gay? I mean doesn't everyone in this school think were guys'_

When i looked back i could see him leaving the club looking back at me indicating me to follow him. I was thinking what i had to lose if i went with him. It probably won't end bad. Making sure no one saw me leave, i went to go and see the twin to see why they hate both Sora and I.

**Sora's POV**

"That was very impressive _Miss _Sora Kimura" He said my name in a hush tone so only i can hear it.

"How do you know about that"

"it's for me to know and you to find out, please when you see _Miss _Yuki I'd like to see the both of you tomorrow after host club"

That was the last thing i heard before i walked out of the host club

'_I thought me and Yuki's plan was perfect_, ha... I guess not'

I didn't walk home with Yuki since i couldn't find nor see her, so i walked home thinking _'How did he find out?'_

**So how do you thing?**

**Good? Bad?**

**R&R**

**And sorry for the late update**


End file.
